Tails of a Spy
by asianpotato
Summary: My version of the summer before senior year. One-shot.


_**Hey, I'm back again. This is just a really REALLY cheesy one-shot that I've been meaning to write for, well, forever. And yes I AM updating the Morgan Family Luck soon-I'm actually in the middle of writing it now, and hopefully the Feeling's Mutual-a Gallagher and Heist Society cross-over. Anyways, I hope you guys like it-KM x**_

**Tails of a Spy**

Cammie Morgan had a tail. Not a waggy tail, nor a bushy one, but a real life, human tail.

Following her. Tracking her. Watching her.

Always watching.

And she was beginning to get pretty damn annoyed. She tried her best to escape her stalker, dodging and blending into crowds like only a true born pavement artist could do.

But it wasn't enough. And the worst thing was, she knew why. She knew who.

Zachary Goode.

Three weeks, four states and thirteen cities after she had first noticed him, she decided that something had to be done.

Hitchhike to Mexico? Leave him unconscious in a dark alley? Both good plans, but Cammie was unsure of herself, doubting the meticulous training of the Gallagher Academy. Her home. Where her friends and her mother and all her favourite people were waiting for her to come home and finish her senior year.

But she couldn't return, not with the Circle still on the loose. Not while her loved ones were in danger-because of her. Not with Zach…here.

Another week. Another state. Another unknown town with unsuspecting people that was her hideout for just another day.

It was in Phoenix, with the blistering Arizonian sun beating down on her when she finally lost all tolerance of her constant _reminder. _A reminder that she didn't belong here, a reminder of the little nagging thought that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't made the correct decision to leave.

Which was his only purpose, of course.

One scorching day she snapped, spinning on the balls of her feet to face the man strolling along a cautious half kilometre behind her, the huge bustling crowd mobbing the pavement between them. But she had known he was there. She always knew with Zach.

Gnawing anxiously on her hangnail, she waited in a deserted alley for him to catch up. When the unfamiliar face, bearing glasses and clad in a sandy coloured wig, peered around the corner, Cammie found herself marching up to him, hurling her words with such force the venom soured her mouth.

"Okay, Zach. What is your freaking **deal?** Just go back to Gallagher and leave me to look after myself. I can do this on my own, but not with your eyes following my every move. So please, I'm begging you to leave." She pleaded , eyes flashing.

The boy stood resolute, towering over her, his arms crossed in a defiant stance.

"No way, Gallagher Girl. I'm not leaving. If I can follow you around half of America I'm sure the Circle can too, despite your abilities."

That stung. Her fists curled. "Maybe because you are the Circle, Zach." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

His reaction was immediate, eyes tightened with agony, shoulders falling into a defeated slump. Zach's jaw clenched, disbelief at her outburst etched on his face.

"I guess I'm the only obstacle in your way of saving the whole damn world, _Cameron_," he spat, turning to walk away. "Have fun on your trip."

But somehow, for whatever reason, she couldn't let him end things in such a bitter way. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled his rather larger body towards her, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'm so sorry, Zach. I didn't mean it, it just slipped out. I'm so, so sorry."

He lowered his forehead down to hers, his gaze never straying from her eyes.

"I love you Cameron Morgan, and I swear there's no place on Earth I won't follow you. Except maybe Siberia. You know I can't pull off fur jackets."

Her eyes shone, and a rare laugh bubbled from her throat.

"I love you too, Zach Goode. Even though I disapprove highly of your stalking."

The ever present smirk returned, and the boy straightened up, looking coolly down at her. "So where's next?"

Cammie just rolled her eyes, "What makes you so certain that you can just tag along?"

Zach merely raised an eyebrow.

She quirked a grin. "Better get that dreaded fur coat out, Zachary. Next stop, Alaska."

? Too corny? Was it okay? Tell me what you think in a review please! –KM x


End file.
